Batalla de países
by Tsubasita-cchi y Atashii
Summary: Aunque el FFI terminó, los países siguen enemistados, por eso viene la guerra! OFC Llego el cap 5! Cap 5: Norteamerica vs Japón!
1. Prólogo

**Si! este es mi primer fic de Inazuma Eleven ~desu!**

**Nt:** Esta historia es OFC (tipico)

**Disclaime**r: Inazuma Eleven** NO me pertenece** (pero me gustaria), le pertenece a Level 5 y a mi imaginacion

**3...2...1!**

* * *

**_ Batalla de paises_**

** Cap 1 o prólogo (tomenlo como cap 1)( es corto porque tienen que saber de que tratara)**

Aunque el FFI termino (o no lo hizo...) los paises siguen enemistados **(Bueno, se que algunos están amistados pero tendrán que luchar también).**

Mis chicas OFC son las "compañeras" de los equipos internacionales, todos los países tienen compañera, excepto Japon **(razones no escritas por explicacion larga)**

Objetivo? Los paises luchan entre si al estilo medieval **(cañones, lanzas, fuego, otros)**

**Los nombres de las chicas son:**

**Australia:** Michelle (Mimi)

**Qatar:** Marissa

**Korea:** Sophie

**Inglaterra:** Hannah

**Argentina:** Carolina

**Estados Unidos**: Lulú

**Italia:** Sally** (la principal)**

**África:** Las gemelas Minmin **(apareceran poco en el fic)**

Bien eso fue todo, si no entienden algo del prologo, pongalo en un review **(Promoción valida hasta el dia de la publicacion del primer capitulo)**

** *Fin del prologo***  
**"Espero que les guste y que pongan reviews! ^v^!"**

**Magdalenita1000**


	2. Italia vs Japón

**Bien, si se preguntan porqué me tardé, es que se me olvidaba ^.^´~desu**  
**Ya, vamos**

**Nt: Como todos saben el texto es OFC**

**Disclaimer: La batalla y el credito me pertenecen, Inazuma Eleven, no.**

* * *

** Batalla de países **

**Cap 1 (O 2 como lo quieran llamar)**

** Italia vs Japón **

Hola, me llamo Sally, tengo 10 años y soy la representante de Italia.

Mi apariencia es simple, ojos azules, uso lentes, mi cabello es rojo (hasta los codos), y me pueden imaginar con cualquier ropa.

Aunque Fidio (Fideos XD) no sea el capitán, lo tomaré como capi.

Odio a los de Inazuma Japan (Como ya saben, razones no explicadas por explicacion larga).

Le digo "Fideoyama" a Kageyama (Nt: Es que yo (la otra cara de la moneda, quien escribió imi no kotoba) lo vi y pensé..."Vaya...pareciera que su cabello estuviera hecho de pasta XD". Por eso.).

Bien, parece que eso es todo.

* * *

**"Antes de la batalla"**

*Sally baja las escaleras*

-Buenos días, Fidio

.-Buenos días, Sally.

-Buenos dias, Lukin.

-Buenos dias, Sally. Espera...¿Cuantas veces debo decirte, enana, que yo no me llamo Lukin? Me llamo Gianluca!.

-Ay, es lo mismo.

-NO ES LO MISMO! (A punto de estallar de rabia).

-Y buenos dias, Marquito y buenos días a todos (todos menos a Rushe).

-Buenos dias

.-Ah! espero que para desayunar...*se sienta* NO HAYA PASTA!-

*todos* Ay, porque?

.-Que desayunamos ayer?.

-Pasta.-Que desayunamos anteayer?

.-Pasta.

-¿Que desayunamos la semana pasada?.

-Pasta.

-¿Que desayunamos el mes pasado?.

-Pasta.

-Lo ven?, ¿no podemos desayunar algo más revolucionado, como pizza?.

-Revolucionado no, más variado (Ese fue el diccionario de Gianluca)

.-Callate, Lukin

.-GIANLUCA ZANARDI PARA TI, ENANA DE PACOTILLA!

.-Pacotilla usted.

-Mejor no digo nada...

*Llega el periodico*

-*Marco*Ah, el diario.

-*Fidio* Yo voy.

-*Gianluca*No. Tu ya fuiste ayer. Yo voy.

-*Marco*No! Yo!

-Yo! (la "voz de la razón" (Y ustedes de quien creen que hablo?) (Claro! de Gianluca...)).

*Pelea triunfal y gigantormica por recoger el diario*

-*Sally* Ya, yo voy.

*se congela la pelea*

-*Sally**Leyendo rápido* . Chicos! ¿escucharon?.

-*Todos con ojos de puntos* Eh...

-*Sally* Bien!, preparen las armas, Lukin...

-Gianluca!.

-Que hora es?.

-Eh... las doce.

-Bien!, tenemos tiempo, a entrenar!.

* * *

** "Hora de la batalla"**

Una bala de cañon, destruyó el lugar de entrenamiento de Inazuma Japan

*Entrada como cuando por primera vez vieron a Gemini Storm*

-*Endo* ¿Que es eso?-

*Un tontito del equipo (Megane)* Sera el instituto Alien otra vez?

*Todos miran a Megane con la famosa cara de ¬¬*

-*Kaze* Eso es imposible. Pasó mucho tiempo desde eso. ¿Que te hace pensar que puede ser...?

-*Sally* Vaya vaya...con que ustedes son el equipo de Inazuma Japan (Claro! Kien más?)

-*Fidio* Mucho tiempo pasó desde que nos vimos por última vez, Endo...

-*Kido* Esa voz...

-*Endo*(Con esa famosa voz de furia) Sally...Fidio...

-*Sally* Y toda su tropa

*Del humo salen Gianluca y Marco*

-*Sally* Comenzemos la batalla

-*Gianluca* Antes de que nos aburramos más (Yo ya estoy aburrido...no quería venir)

Unos minutos despues, todo estaba listo para la guerra

-*Endo* Bien, empezemos con...

**-Cañon del capitan!**

***Cañon del capitan es la tecnica en la cual usan al capitán, metiendolo a un cañón y usandolo como bala* **

-*Todos los de Inazuma Japan* AH! *Lo esquivan*

-*Sally* Ratas. Preparen las armas y cañones!

-Cañon de Kaze! (Fue lo primero que encontraron)

-*Kaze* Oigan! Yo no tengo nada que ver aquiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii*Cae*

-*Sally* AY! Un Kazemaru *Golpea a Sally*

-*Marco y Gianluca**Se acercan a Sally* Master! ¿Esta bien?

-*Sally* Si *Se levanta y se quita el polvo* igual, esa cosa no duele.

-*Kaze* *Sobándose la cabeza* ( *Irónico* Ja ja...miren como me rio...me trataron de cosa...y tu enana, ¿QUE ERES?) Itai...eso dolió un millón...ahora va a costar que se me pase el dolor de cabeza... (Y se preocupan de esa idiota enana...ardan en el infierno, italianos!)

-*Gente del equipo*Master! ya tenemos a Fidio

-*Sally* Bien, preparenlo...

-*Toko* Cañon del capitan!

*Endo choca con una piedra y tenia una horrible cara de lastimado*

-*Kaze* ENDO-KUN! *Se levanta y corre hacia el*

**-Cañon del capitan!**

*Fidio choca con la misma piedra*

-*Sally* Ratas... solo tengo una oportunidad...Cañon de Lukin y Marco!

-*Gianluca* ME LLAMO GIANLUCA, ENANA CONDENADAAAAAAAAAAA! *Cae sobre Toramaru*

-*Tora* Auch...si no tengo roto un hueso es milagro...(gracias al Dios de los tigres...)* Cae Marco sobre Gianluca*

-*Seiya* TORAMARU!

*Todos miran a Seiya con la famosa cara de °-°*

-*Sally* Ay, preocupado. Ya tienen a Fidio?

-*Gente del equipo* Si!

-Entonces tengo la ultima oprtunidad...

*Recogen a Endo y lo llevan a un ambulancia* *Recogen a Kaze y lo devuelven a su lugar*

-*Kaze* *Llorando desconsolado* Endo...Endo-kun! Ojalá estés bien...!

-*Sally**Mira su reloj* Aqui vamos...

**CAÑÓN DEL CAPITAN TRIPLE!**

***Cañón del capitan triple es la tecnica del cañon del capitan con Sally y Fideoyama agregados***

-*Fideoyama*Esperen nunca me *Caen los tres sobre medio equipo*

-*Kaze* *Aún llorando* Itai...Pero si llego a morir y Endo tambien vamos a estar juntos! Que dicha! *Se echa a llorar como si el mundo dependiera de ello*

-*Toko* *Hartada* Cállenlo!

*Golpean con un bate en la cabeza a Kaze y este queda en estado semi-inconsciente*

-*Sally* *Se levanta y mira su reloj*Vaya, ya es tarde, nos tendremos que ir *vuelven los tres con el equipo*

-*Endo* (Antes de que lo metieran al ambulancia) Esperen!

-*Sally y Fidio a la vez* Nos veremos otra vez, Endo *Una luz ilumina a todo el equipo y desaparecen*

-*Kaze* Esperen, ¿Quien ganó?

-*Entrenador Kudou* Parece que fue un empate...pero volverán...

* * *

** Fin de primer capitulo**

**Nt: Si se preguntan porqué Toko mando el cañon del capitan es porque ella es la jefa (Como las chicas son fragiles y se rompen con facilidad son las capitanas, por eso Sally y las otras compañeras)**

**Nt 2: La tonta de Miki puso un poco de su cosecha en el texto pero no le tomen importancia**

**Nota a Midorikawa-kun: Lo de Kaze con Endo y lo de Seiya y Tora... ¿lo tomas como un poquito yaoi?**

**Crítica de Miki (holas! =D): Yo no soy tonta! Yo te quise ayudar...no seas malita...**

_**"Ahi esta su primer capitulo"**_

_**"Magdalenita1000" **_


	3. Australia vs Japón

**Ya, aqui vamos!**

**Lamento si los hice esperar, resulta que estuve de vacaciones y no podia poner el texto porque traia virus, pero aqui estoy, de vuelta en Chile! =D**

**Lo siento**

**Reclamos: dejenlo en un review.**  
**Nt: El texto es : Inazuma Eleven me pertenece, y mis OFC tomaran la serie y se haran protagonistas! =D (Mentira!)**

**Ya...vamos?**

* * *

** Batalla de países**

** Cap 3 **

**Australia vs Japón**

Holis, me llamo Michelle, pero me dicen Mimi, (nombre sacado de una clase de lenguaje!...que idiota¬¬), tengo 14 años y me gusta lo extremo.

Para que me imaginen bien tengo pelo largo y amarillo (noo no como Terumi), tengo como ojos azules, tengo usagimimis (orejas de conejo) y me pueden imaginar con ropa cualquiera

Desde que me toco ser compañera de Australia, empeze a odiar a Tsunami (Tusumani XD) porque manejaba bien las grandes olas.

Me gusta viajar y toda la cosa y nunca me intereso el capitan.

Naa, eso no fue mucho...

* * *

** Antes de la batalla**

Era un día aburrido, el equipo alquiló una casa en la playa (Como son "Grandes Olas" deberia ser de algo asi ¿no?). Pero el dia estaba más caluroso que en el desierto y gracias al calor, todos estaban flojos.  
-*Mimi* Capi...

-Si?

-Aqui dice que hoy es la batalla con IJ.

-IJ? Que es eso?

-Inazuma Japan.

-Ah...-Usted quedese aquí *Se levanta* yo se como lidiar con las grandes olas! *se va sin decir nada*.

-Bueno...haz lo que quieras.

* * *

** Hora de la Batalla**

*Aparicion no tan interesante*  
Todo el equipo estaba acostado en una filita...muertos de calor y aburrimiento.

*Knock Knock*

-*Endo* Kaze abre tú...-

*Kaze* Kido abre tú...

-*Kido* Goenji abre tú...

-*Goenji*Tora abre tú...

-*Tora*Seiya abre tu...

-*Seiya* Midorikawa abre tú...

-*Midori* Hiroto abre tu...

-*Hiroto* Fubuki abre tú...

-*Fubuki* Oye...*voltea la cabeza pero estaba al lado de la puerta* Ratas...tendré que abrir yo...

*La iba a abrir hara que de golpe la puerta cayo encima de Fubuki (Pobrecito...)*

-*Goenji* Wow. ¿Quien fue? *furioso*

-*Mimi* Yo! ¿kien más?

-*Goenji* Eh...

-*Kaze* (con los ojos de ¬¬) Cada vez están más locos los de los demás equipos...

-*Endo**Se levanta* Mimi... ¿Donde esta el equipo?

-*Mimi*Nah...se quedó flojeando...

*Todos se caen estilo anime.*

-*Kaze y Tora* ¿Y por qué tu no tenías flojera? (Kaze: Enana mocosa...primero la italiana y despues esto...)

-Información Clasificada

*Kaze hartado preparó su puño e iba a golpear a Mimi*

-*Tsunami*Que pasa?  
Todo se congela.

-*Tsunami con voz de furia* Michelle...

-*Mimi tambien con la voz de furia* Josuke...

-*Endo como chibi con voz de chibi* Eh... desde cuanto tiempo se llevan tan mal?

-*Kaze como chibi con voz de chibi* Lo que pasa es que...*Explicacion larga que distrajo a los otros*

-*Caro* Lo que hace una pésima distracción...

* * *

***Fuera de camara***

**Pelea chibi de Magdalenita1000 y Miki como chibis)**

**-Nekomimi idiota... TE DIJE QUE NO PUSIERAS DE TU COSECHA!*La golpea***

**-TU CALLATE TIGRE DE SEGUNDA! TORA ES MEJOR QUE TU! *le jala el cabello***

**-Sexy idiota...PERO NO PONGAS TU COSECHA! QUIERO QUE ESA COSA SE VALLA DE AHI AHORA MISMO!**

**-NO PORQUE QATAR, AUSTRALIA E INGLATERRA ESTAN MUY VACIOS Y MIS PERSONAJES LO RELLENAN!**

**-ESTE ES MI FIC! ¿PORQUE NO HACES EL TUYO DE BATALLA DE PAÍSES?**

**-PORQUE NO Y ADEMÁS IMI NO KOTOBA ES MÁS FAMOSO QUE EL TUYO! TIENE 21 REVIEWS!**

**-SI PERO DESPUES ESTE FIC SERA FAMOSO!**

**-SERÁ PERO EL MIO TIENE 26 CAPÍTULOS Y COMO 5 O 4 REVIEWS POR CAPÍTULO!-LOS REVIEWS NO IMPORTAN!**

***Sigue la pelea chibi y baja el telón***

* * *

-*Caro* Mimi...¿Y el capi?

-Información clasificada-

*Caro* Como sea, despues la desclasificaré.Tsunami, Mimi, yo sé como arreglar esto!

-*Mimi*Agarra a Tsuna del pelo* Como ven... esto es una ba-ta-lla y como son grandes olas...esto será entre tú y yo...

-*Caro* Eh...y si...¿Hacemos un campeonato de surf? (Antes de que me desprecien...)

-*Mimi* y como los dos sabemos surf... SERÁ UN CAMPEONATO DE SURF! bien...*lo tira* tienen 10 minutos para que se preparen...*se va*

** 10 minutos despues **

-*Caro*Mi-chan...¿Yo soy parte del concurso?

-*Mimi* esto va al mando de las compañeras, pero si insistes... podras participar pero si una de las dos gana va ser 50 y 50 ok?

-*Caro* Si! *Va a buscar su tabla celeste en un flash y no cambia de ropa, pues ella siempre viste un bikini verde agua*

-*Mimi*Muy bien! ¿Quien sera el/la animador/a?

-*Terumi (se entrometió)* Si es animador, Endo. Si es animadora Kaze...

-*Kaze* MEJOR SERÁ QUE VAYAS CERRANDO TU ESTÚPIDA Y CREÍDA BOCA, DIOS FALSO!

-*Terumi* Y TÚ, SEUDÓNIMO DE EMO!

-*Kaze* YO NO SOY EMO!

-*Todo el equipo* Si, como no...¬¬

-*Sophie**Agarra a Terumi de la ponytail que tenia* VUELVE AL EQUIPO, IDIOTA!

-*Terumi como chibi haciendo berrinches de niño de 5 años* Espera! Yo no quiero volver con ese capitán neurótico!

-*Sophie* QUE CHAE CHAN NO ES NEURÓTICO!*se lo lleva*-*Todos con ojitos de puntos* eh...

-*Kaze* Terumi cada vez se vuelve más loco...

-*Un anonimo del equipo(escojan a cualquiera)* Ya.. que sea endo

**ok...**

-*Endo* BIEEENVENIDOS A LA COMPETENCIAA MAAAAS FUERTE DE TODO JAPÓN!

-*Kaze* *Tapándose los oídos* No tan fuerte...me sangran los oidos...

-*Endo* ¿En serio?-*Kaze* NO! CRÉDULO!

-*Mimi pensando* que es credulo?

-*Kaze se metió en los pensamientos de Mimi* Que se cree lo que le digan.

*Aplausos*

-*Endo* en esta esquina*señala a Tsunami* con...*Mimi le susurra algo*150 kilos?

-*Tsunami como chibi, la venita, y colmillo de gato* OYE, YO NO PESO TANTO!

-*Endo* como sea, con peso aninimo...TSUNAMI JOUSUKE!

*Aplausos*

-Y en esta otra esquina*Señala a Mimi*con...*Mimi le susurra*peso anonimo...*Se prepara para gritar*

-*Kaze**Golpea a Endo al estilo chibi* OYE, QUE ESTO NO ES UNA LUCHA DE BOXEO!

-*Endo*Esta bien esta bien...*Le pasa el microfono a Kaze*

-*Kaze* OYE, DIJE QUE NO ES UNA LUCHA DE BOXEO, NO QUE VOY A ANIMAR!*Otro golpe*

*Todos dandole aliento a Kaze para que sea animador*

-*Terumi con voz chibi* Que anime la niña!

-*Kaze* Tu huye. diosa griega!

-*Terumi* ¿Que dijiste?

*Sophie se lo lleva *

-*Kaze* Bueno... bienvenidos a la batalla de Australia con Japón!

*Aplausos*

-Pero esta no es una batalla cualquiera!, es un concurso de surf!

*Aplausos*

-*Kaze* Y ahora vamos a salir a la playa y empezaremos este concurso!

-*Mimi* Eh.. a que playa?

-*Kaze* A la que sea!

*Llegan*

-*Kaze*Ahora...*Empieza a llover* Ratas...se aguó la competencia...*se echa a reir* ¿Entienden? Aguó, surfear, esto...yo...*se queda callado* Mejor me dejo a mi mis pésimos chistes.

-*Mimi* Te hubiera dicho antes que en la playa *Que Sea* estaban pronosticando que lloveria...

-*Caro* ¿Y AHORA ME LO DICES? Le diré al capitán tu acto de estupidez! *Se va corriendo*

-Oye Michelle!

*Mimi voltea*

-Capi!

-QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

*Mimi toma aire*

(Leer esto lo mas rapido que puedan porfis)-Lo que pasa es que le dije que yo se lidiar con las grandes olas asi que organize un concurso de surf entre Tsunami y yo pero Kaze dijo que iriamos a esta playa pero no alcanze a decirle que lloveria asi que no me eche la culpa a mi...ECHELE LA CULPA A KAZE!

-Bueno...KAZE, ERES UN IDIOTA! listo, ahora vamonos*la toma de la mano y se la lleva*

-*Kaze llorando como chibi* Siempre yo...Siempre yo...

-*Mimi* VOLVERE! volvere!

-*Endo*Con quien sera la proxima batalla...

** FIN**

* * *

**Kya! lo hice un poco Ooc...por el capi!**

**Si se preguntan quien es terumi es Aphrodi.**

**Aqui no hubo yaoi =D lo siento**

**Ya...**

**Bueno...solo espero reviews**

**_"Lamento los retrasos"_**

**_Magdalenita1000_**


	4. Corea vs Japón

**Ok, si se preguntan porque lo publique tan antes, es que se me fue el Internet por unas horas, así que escribí el cap hoy y creí que tardaria mucho, pero volvió.**

**Ya vamos!**

**Nt: El texto es OFC**

**Nt 2: Este cap es un poco Ooc**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven NO me pertenece, pero si Sophie y la diversion, si!**

* * *

** Batalla de países**

**Cap 4**

**Corea vs Japón**

Me llamo Sophie, Tengo 15 años, me gusta divertirme.

Mi apariencia es simple, Tengo cabello blanco con las puntas rosadas, atado en dos colitas(colitas anchas y cortas) uso un vestido celeste y zapatos blancos con calcetas rojas.

Soy de familia rica y por eso siempre vamos a pasear a lugares divertidos (Ejemplo: los que se nombraran en el cap).

Le digo Su a Suzuno, Terumin a Terumi y Nagumin a Haruya.

No me interesa mucho la batalla.

Falta algo? No.

* * *

** Antes de la batalla.**

-*Terumin, Su, Nagumin, Sophie y Chae Chan al mismo tiempo*Volvimos!

-*Entrenador/a del equipo* A donde fueron?

-*Sophie* A ver...Fuimos a comer, fuimos a la montaña rusa, fuimos a alimentar aves, Fuimos a comer comida china, Fuimos al cine, Fuimos al mall a comprar ropa, y nos tomamos fotos en una cabina fotografica. (NT: todas las cosas estan ordenadas)

-Hicieron TODO eso?

-Eh..si.

-Saben que hora es?

-Eh..La 1 de la mañana con 29 minutos, 30 segundos y 7 milisegundos?

-SON LA...*Pone ojos de puntos*como supiste la hora tan exacta?

*Sophie le mustra su reloj*

-Ah...

-Bueno chicos! vamos a dormir, mañana vamos a hacer mas cosas*Todo el grupito se va*

-ESPEREN, MAÑANA ES LA BATALLA CON JAPON!

*Todo se congela*

-*Sophie*Ok...*Aplaude dos veces* CHICOS, CAMBIO DE PLANES!*Se van todos a la habitacion de Sophie.*

**Al dia siguente...**

Todos los del equipo duermen hasta que...

**-Cañon del capitan!**

-*Chae Chan* Oye eso dueleeeee*Cae*

-*Entrenador* OIGAN, SON LAS 7 DE LA MAÑANA!

-*Sophie*Pero dijo que hoy es la batalla, asi que estamos entrenando!

-Eh...como sea, pero no hagan ruido*Vuelve a dormir*

* * *

**Hora de la batalla**

-*Kaze* Oigan! han pasado 10 minutos y todavia no hemos empezado!

-*Endo mirando su reloj* Esperen...esperen...*Suena una campanita* ya empezamos.

*Explosion*

*Todos salen*

-*Sophie* Holis, Endo

-*Endo* Sophie...

-Que?

-Y los otros?

-Detras mio*Salen Terumin, Su, Nagumin y Chae Chan**Risita malevola*

*Kaze se pone a rezar*

-*Kaze* *llorando* *lean esto lo más rápido posible pero que se entienda* Padre nuestro que estas en los cielos santificando sea tu nombre venga a nosotros tu reino hagase tu voluntad tanto en la tierra como en el cielo danos hoy nuestro pan de cada dia perdona nuestras ofensas tal como nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden no nos dejes caer en la tentacion y libranos de todo mal amen...*se persigna*

-*Endo*Que pasa Kaze?

-*Kaze*Es que son mas que los de Sally*

-*Sophie*Y mas que los de Mimi**Pasa un avion* Adios Michelle!

-*Kaze* A donde se fue Mimi?

-A Mellowbrook

-Ah...

-Bien, comenzamos?

-*Endo*Ok...

**-Cañon del capitan!***Le da a Kaze*

-*Kaze* (una vez más y quedo liciado...) Si muero díganle a Reika de Osaka que siempre la odié con todo mi corazón y alma!

-*Sophie* Vamos Toko, Ataca!

-*Toko***Cañon del capitan!**

-*Endo llorando* Kaze, te quierooooo

-*Kaze* Yo tambien, como si fueras mi hijo!

*Todos miran a Kaze con ojos de puntos*

**-Defensa Fuusuke!**

***La defensa Fuusuke es un escudo hecho por Su***

*Endo le cae en la cara a Su*

-*Su* AY! Eso duele! Ahora no se como me pagaré la cirugía plástica...

-*Sophie* ja ja...

**-Cañon de Kabeyama!**

**-Defensa Fuusuke!**

*La defensa Fuusuke se rompe*

-*Su* AAY! Me rompi todos mis huesitos!

*Haruya y Sophie se ponen a llorar por Su*

*Recogen a Su con una pala y lo llevan a un ambulancia*

-*Sophie*Me vengare! **Arco y plumas!**

***Arco y plumas es la tecnica de Arco y flechas, pero en vez de flechas usan las plumas de God Knows/Alas Celestiales que son mas filosas que las fechas***

*Todas las plumas le caen a Kaze*-NOOO! *Cae*

-*Endo se acerca a Kaze*Kaze!-Endo...yo...te...quiero...*Muere*

-NOOOOO!

*Se llevan a Kaze*

-*Sophie* Ay, no esta muerto, las plumas lo lastimaron demasiado...*llora* IGUAL QUE A SU! *De nuevo se pone a llorar con Nagumin* Terumin! Haz algo!

-*Terumi***Cañon del capitan! **

-*Sophie* Ratas...

-*Terumin escucha su celular* Alo?

-*Sophie le quita el celular* ESTE NO ES MOMENTO PARA QUE HABLES CON TU NOVIA!

-*Terumin* Pero...

*Sophie destruye el celular*

**-Cañon de Kogure!***Fue lo primero que encontraron*

-*Haruna* Esperen, es mi hijo!

*Todos miran a Haruna con ojos de puntos*

-*Sophie respira*Defensa Nagumo!

-*Nagumin* Oye! nunca entrenamos esto!

*Kogure choca con la roca que estaba en el cap 1*

-*Sophie* Oof...

-*Haruna se acerca a Kogure* Hijito!

*Kido se la lleva*

-*Sophie mirando su reloj* Son las 8 de la noche con 27 minutos, 38 segundos y 99 milisegundos! Nos tenemos que ir!

-*Toko* Por que?

-*Sophie* Porque vamos al cine a ver la pelicula en que nos pusimos de acuerdo! y es a las 9!

-*Toko* Y que van a ver?

-Tron, el legado!

-Ok! vayanse!

-*Endo secandose las lagrimas* Entrenador...¿Quien gano?

-*Entrenador Kudou* Parece que Japón

-*Endo* Si! pero que malo que Kaze no esté para celebrarlo...

-*Toko* pero si podemos ir al hospital a verlo!

-*Endo* Entonces, vamos!*Se van*

** FIN**

* * *

**Ok! ya termine el cap!**

**Sobre el yaoi no hablemos..**

**Ah! Mellowbrook es la ciudad en que transcurre la serie Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo (Algo que no tiene nada que ver con el anime)**

**Eso**

**=D**

**_"Como sea"_**

**_Magdalenita1000 _**


	5. Norteamerica contra Japon! 3

***Desu* Vamos con el cap 5!**

**Lamento los retrasos~desu**

**Se que tardo muuuucho el cap. Soy floja y no me ha dado el tiempo para escribir. ¬¬**

**Ojala que no pierda fans! por los retrasos.**

**Gomenasai~desu**

** . . .**

**Nt: El texto es OFC**  
**Disclaimer Inazuma Eleven NO me pertenece y me pertenecera en mil novecientos tijiri dos dias *XD***

**Y ya esta confirmado...en este fic NO HABRA YAOI! **

* * *

**Batalla de países**  
**Cap 5**  
**Estados Unidos vs Japón (obvio)**

Holis, soy Lulú (Nombre completo: Penelope Lulú Legeco), tengo 9 años y soy de Estados Unidos.

Apariencia Simple: Pelo blanco atado en una ponytail (hasta el cuello), Vestido rosado sin mangas con polera de manga larga blanca debajo, zapatos cualquiera.

Hmm.. no tengo mucho que decir...

No me importa mucho la batalla, pero me gusta divertirme con el equipo.

Ok~

* * *

** Antes de la Batalla...**

Nt: Para leer esto, tambien necesitan saber un poco de inglés...algunas palabras estaran en inglés porque son equipo de Norte America ¬¬...

Noche, Tarde.

Ambiente: Piso de Edificio. Mark y Dylan estan durmiendo juntos en la habitación de Dylan y Domon duerme en una habitacion casi vacía (Durmiendo en una cuna Je, je... Soy mala D= ) y en la habitación central Ichinose y Lulú jugando PS2.

*Knock Knock*

-*Ichinose y Lulú al mismo tiempo* Say The Password!  
-*Incógnito* Eh...  
-*Lulú* Ichinose, ¿Cambiaste la password mientras today no estuve?  
- Que I recuerde no.  
- Hmm... *carita preocupada tierna*  
- Ok, pase!

*Entra el del diario*

-*Lulú* Hmm... Porque el newspaper llega tan temprano?  
- *Ichinose* Yes, Nisiquiera son las Twelve o'clock  
-*El del diario* Es que es algo importante para ustedes...  
-*Lulú* IMPORTANT? Activare la alarm de emergency!

Lulú activó la alarm de emergency y todos despertaros paralizados y fueron a donde estaban ellos.

-*Mark* What's up? La Tercera Guerra Mundial?  
-*Dylan* O algo worse...  
-*Domon* YA SE ESTRENO LA MOVIE OF JUSTIN BIEBER?  
-*Todos* ¬¬  
-*Lulú* No...IS THE BATTLE WITH JAPAN!

*Mark, Dylan y Domon gritan como niñas y se caen*

-*Lulú e Ichinose* Shh... nobody debe saberlo..  
-*Mark , Dylan y Domon en bajito* Ok...

Al día siguente...  
Amanecer, Temprano.

-Mark, Mark...Wake Up!  
-Mmm...Son las six o'clock...aún no amanece...  
-Mark...anoche no paré de think en lo de la battle...  
-And?  
-Hmm...*de nuevo carita preocupada tierna* Tenemos que entrenar...but...no quiero que el entrenador sepa sobre esto...  
- Eh... sucedio algo very funny sobre this...  
- Eh?

*Flashback*

Despues del aviso...

-*Dylan* Hmm... esto es dangerous... I'll call the entrenador para avisarle...  
-*Chibi Mark en una esquinita de la pantalla del Flashback* Y como era muy late, le texteó y adivina...

*Fin de Flashback*  
-*Lulu* Lo recibió?  
- Si, parece...  
- Ay no!... Bueno...me voy...entrenamos more late...  
- Ok

Más Tarde...

*En medio de entrenamiento*

Ok, Mientras...

*Kaze entra al cuarto donde está el equipo y todos estan flojeando*

-*Kaze* Endo  
- Que?  
- No vas a entrenar?  
- No, que ese Ichi se quede depresivo...  
- Eh...  
- Eh ¿qué?  
- Hmm...

*Kaze no Ideas! =D*

Ambiente: Hoja de cuaderno y monitos de palo con la cara de los personajes (que se mencionen, obvio) recortadas de una revista *XD*

-*Kaze pensando* Si amenázo a endo con que algo malo pasará... (animacion de lo que piensa Kaze con los monitos de palo)

*Fin de Kaze no Ideas*  
- Endo...  
- Si, Kaze?  
- Si no entrenamos...te romperé tu balón de fulbo...  
- NOO! YA VOY A ENTRENAR! *se va como rayo a entrenar y el resto del equipo lo sigue*

Hora de la Batalla

-*Endo* Hmm... el campo de batalla esta vacío...y son las 7...Creí que hoy era la batalla...  
-*Se escucha desde el suelo* Esa es la password!

*Lulú e Ichinose salen desde debajo de la tierra. Todo el equipo sale*

-*Kaze* Esa aparición no fue tan increible...  
-*Lulú* I know... no la ensayamos...  
-*Kaze* . . .

*Entra el resto del equipo al estilo de guerra mundial*  
-*Lulu* Bien, empezamos?  
-*Endo* Empieza...  
- CAÑON DEL CAPITAN...Y SU NOVIO!  
-*Mark volando* PORQUÉ NOVIO Y NO AMIGOS?  
-Porque novio, es una word mas short que amigos!  
-*Mark y Dylan cayendo* Solo se diferencia en una Letteeeeeeeeeeeeeer*Caen sobre Endo*  
-*Kaze* Era mi mejor amigo! *Se pone a llorar*  
-*Lulu* Esta muerto?  
-*Endo aplastado* No...  
-*Lulu como chibi* ENTONCES PARA QUE YOU ARE CRYING SI NO ESTA DEAD NIÑO LLORON!  
-*Kaze tambien como chibi* Yo no soy un niño llorón!  
- EN TODOS LOS CAPITULOS TE PONES A LLORAR!  
- Sure  
-*Toko* Cañon del capitan aplastado!*Le cae a Ichinose*  
-*Ichinose* Au...(Sarcastico)  
-*Lika* Mi amorcito!  
-*Todos* .-.  
-*Lulu* Y...*mira a Domon con mirada asesina* CAÑON DE DOMON CON ICHI INCLUIDO! .  
-*Ichi* Why Meeeeeee? *Cae*  
- Porque te detesto!  
-*Chibi Sally* Tu no lo detestas...  
-*Lulu* No encontre una razon para tirarlo...  
- Ah.

. . .  
-*Lulu* This is aburrido...  
- *Alguien* Ichinose esta en condiciones graves...  
- WHAAT? Where chocó?  
- Con una piedra  
- No pudo ser la piedra del primer capitulo y la del tercero y cuarto...  
- Pues si fue  
- Ñaca Ñaca...y ahora va a lastimar a los otros paises... verdad?  
- Depnde  
- De qué?  
-Que a la autora no se le ocurra poner esa piedra...  
-*Atashii/ Magdalenita1000* YO LA PONGO SI QUIERO!  
- *Lulu* Sure .-. y...cancelamos esto por Ichi?  
- *Kaze* Bueno...  
-*El resto* Bueno...  
- *Lulu* Bueno. THIS SE CANCELA! *Se va con el resto*

* * *

***Mientras***

-*Sophie* Chae Chan... Siempre con esa carita de "Estaba en mis planes"  
-*Caro* Y eso a que viene?  
- A nada .-.  
-*Hannah* Hola ^^  
- *Caro* Hola  
- Hola tu con tu Teresu Sersy  
- Y hola tu con tu Edo cuerpo de niña y su novia cuerpo de niño...  
-*Eliza* QUE NO TENGO CUERPO DE NIÑO Y EDO NO TIENE CUERPO DE NIÑA!  
-*Edgar* Vamonos, Eliza, no busquemos pelea...(se la lleva arrastrando)  
- *Hannah* Y hola tu con tu Adefecio...

***Sayoo~***

* * *

**AL FIN! Termine esta cosa !**

**Espero publicar el proximo cap pronto para pagar mi castigo de entregar atrasada este cap...**

**Y me cambio el nombre por Atashii...**

**Sayooo~**  
**Atashii **


End file.
